


Family Is Who You Choose

by simonsprettyface



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Homophobia, M/M, nothing too super explicit but he's being very obviously homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: Robert comes to visit Alec at the Institute and is surprised to find out he and Magnus are still together.





	Family Is Who You Choose

**Author's Note:**

> warning: robert is homophobic and overall a dick

“Alexander,” Robert said, looking over at his son when he walked into the room. Alec had already known the second he heard that his father was coming for a visit that it would be bad, but he didn’t know he’d feel this kind of anger just yet. 

“Don’t call me that. Only Magnus can call me that,” Alec said, hearing Magnus come in behind him and close the door to the office. 

“I gave you that name, I can call you it whenever I’d like,” and with that Alec knew it was only going to go downhill from there. “Speaking of the Warlock,” Robert said like Magnus wasn’t standing literally _right there_ , “is that really still going on?”

“Yes, _Robert_ , Magnus and I are still together. And very happy, mind you,” Alec said, glaring over at Robert. ”We love each other.”

Robert scoffed at that, rolling his eyes. “Love? What do you know about love? And what does that lush know about love? A Downworlder no less. He’s probably got you under some spell, that’s probably how you turned gay anyways. If you spent some time away from him, you’d probably go back to normal.”

Alec was seeing red at this point, if looks could kill Robert would be dead on the floor in an instant. “No one _turned_ me gay. I’ve always been this way, you just never saw it. Maybe because you didn’t want to. Because I thought I hid it well to make you guys proud, but Izzy always knew. And hell even mom now says that she always had a feeling she just never thought it’d be right to bring it up. Especially around you,” he said, his voice almost scarily even. “He knows love better than you ever could. You _cheated_ on your wife, the mother of your children. What kind of self centered, lowlife pulls that shit?” he said, reaching back to grab an arrow from behind his back and Magnus grabbed, pulling him out of the room to calm down. “What are you doing?”

“Okay, I’m not saying you can’t shoot him. I’m just saying you can’t shoot him here,” Magnus said, running his fingers through Alec’s hair to soothe him and calm him down. 

“How can you be so calm?” Alec asked, sitting down on a bench and looking up at him. “He was being such an ass.”

“Alexander, I’m hundreds of years old. He’s not the first homophobe I’ve faced. He’s not even the worst homophobe I’ve faced. Or the most racist. I’m not okay with what he was saying, but more because he was saying all those awful things about the man I love,” he said, sitting down next to Alec and taking his hands. “Fuck him. You don’t need him anyways. Him and Maryse split up, so honestly as long as you want him away you can keep him away. You have all of us as your family, you’ve got so many people around you that love you that you won’t even miss him.”

Alec smiled softly at that, leaning in to kiss him gently. “You know, old age has made you wise,” he teased lightly, earning him a small smack on the shoulder. “Really though, you always know what to say to make me feel better, thank you,” he said, squeezing Magnus’s hands. “How about we go kick him out of my Institute?” he said, standing up. 

They walked back into his office, fingers laced, and Robert made a small face at the sight. Alec just looked over at him, not letting go of Magnus’s hand. “Get out.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, get out.”

“You can’t talk to me like this, I’m your father!” Robert said, walking closer to him.

“That means nothing to me after you’ve tried to belittle who I am, broke my mom’s heart, and are constantly putting down my boyfriend even though _you’re_ the one that’s a cheater, not him. So yeah, also I’m the Head of the Institute now. So this is my place. And I can kick out whoever I like. And since you’re no longer working at this Institute, I can tell you to please, kindly go fuck off back to Idris so I can go home and make out with the _man_ I love,” Alec said, smirking just slightly. 

For a moment, they were both a little worried. Robert looked like he was either going to come at them with a seraph blade or pass out right there where he stood. After a moment, though, he seemed to shake himself out of it and simply nodded. “Fine. If that’s your wish then I’ll go. I can’t believe this kind of disrespect. From my own son.”

“Bye! Go fuck yourself. You lost your right to be my dad when you decided I was wrong for being gay,” Alec said, a smile on his face and waving as Robert made his way out the door. He slumped against Magnus the second Robert was gone, taking a deep breath. “I can’t believe I just did that.”

“Me either. But honestly? It was kind of hot,” Magnus admitted, his arm going around Alec’s waist. 

“You think everything I do is hot.”

“I stand by what I said. Let’s go home.”


End file.
